marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Norvell (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thunder God; former freelance cameraman, news cameraman. | Education = High School | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the USA | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor #273 | First2 = (Named) (As Thor) | Last = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 513 | HistoryText = Roger Norvell, or Red as he prefers to be known, joined Harris Hobbs' film crew along with Joey Burnett to document the first TY show special of the real-life Norse Gods. But Thor refused to help Harris even after hearing of his visions of himself and the Midgard Serpent. With his plans lost, Loki who had been listening offered to help. So when Thor was transferring a large Adamantium computer from Stark International to Asgard for safe keeping, on his way Loki secretly distracted Thor with an illusion of Jormungand while Red and the others hid in a compartment. Little did Red and the others know that Loki and Hela planed to bring about Volla’s prediction of Ragnarök and not only wanted them to film his victory but Harris’ visions played a part in this prediction the coming Twilight of the Gods. Once on Asgard Loki appeared bringing his premonition of doom as more Norse Gods returned home. While filming Red noticed the beautiful Lady Sif and was instantly infatuated by the goddess but seeing her love for Thor felt he couldn’t stand up. But this would by the lest of his worries for things would get worse when despite Harris’ warning Balder is stroke down and near death by an enchanted arrow, from the Hoder Vilison the Blind God, which Loki orchestrated to further his plans. As the Gods were about to find a way to save Balder, Red and the others began filming him when Sif came in. Red made his move but Sif rebuked his advances quite brutally. In a fit of anger, Red walked off only to be met by a watching Loki. Loki promised that Red could become as powerful as Thor and gain the affection of Sif if he would come with him. Loki brought Red to where his monsters waited to attack Asgard, and there he had Red film his victory but thanks to Sif, who learned of Loki’s doings, Thor arrived. The two fought but with the Axe of Odin Loki had the edge; that is until Thor summoned his Megingjord (Belt of Strength) and with Loki's army defeated, Thor flew them back to Asgard. Once there he handed his belt to Red to hold on to, but while alone with Loki he revealed to Red that with the belt he should go to Bilskirnir where the Palace of Thor is. Once there with Loki goading him, Red, with Megingjord, walked through the Fires of Geirrodur to acquire the Iron Gloves of Thor in spite of Joey who had followed him in an attempt to stop him. As Odin laid judgment on Loki, Red, who succeed in the "trial" now dawned the Belt of Strength as well as the Iron Gloves had gained the powers of Thor and thus became the Thunder God appeared. Red then challenged Thor and claimed Mjolnir, in which he then attempted to defeat Thor who was unarmed but Thor refused to quit so Red who had been driven mad began to use Mjolnir and even began to blast Thor. With Thor defeated and stopping the other gods from stopping him, Red was going to kill Thor until Joey sacrificed himself to save Thor. Shocked by what he did and promising not to kill Thor or anyone if Sif came with him, the two left Asgard behind for Alfheim. Once at Alfheim, after Red had attacked and driven off the Bright-Elves (Ljos-Alfar), Sif told him that years ago Odin, in case Thor became too weak or absent, created the process to ensure that there is a Thor to take his place to protect Asgard. He places the powers and essence of Thor into his gloves, belt and the Fire of Geirrodur and once either human or Asgardian put on the essence of Thor, they would have a special affinity for Mjolnir. This would be a one- time thing as long as said person kept on wearing them but Red misused this plan of Odin for his own selfish purposes, all while, with Loki locked up, Hela took the lead and, with an army of monsters, attacked soon after. As the battle raged on Thor would defeat a fake Loki only to have Jormungand appear, but without Mjolnir Thor stood no chance until Red with Sif arrived. To make up for all he had done Red took on the serpent but not due to not being experienced with Mjolnir tossed it to Thor. As Thor fought back Hela’s monsters Red beat down the mighty serpent while in the process wounding it and drawing it back. After a wounded serpent returned Thor defeated it only to learn that Red had sacrificed himself to hold back the serpent. Though Red's body was brought back to Earth, his spirit was sent to Valhalla, where all the brave and honored warriors go. Replaced in Asgard by another Thor Red had seemingly been forgotten about, save for an interview by Madelyn Arnstein of his old friend and boss Harris Hobbs. But this was not so for Odin had not forgotten Red, Odin whose heart was sad when one Thor brought home the body of another, all because he deliberately set in motion the events that birthed a Thunderer fated to die so the first may live. With Thor constantly ignoring his responsibilities to Asgard in choosing to stay on Earth, and Asgard in need of a Thor due to the looming Ragnarok, Odin could think of no one better then Roger Norvell. Odin traveled to Valhalla to retrieve Red as the new Thor much to Red's shock and the shock of all the fallen warriors, but especially Harokin due to his disbelief that the All-Father would choose a mortal for such an honor. Red, though believing it not possible, especially without the Fires of Geirrodur, put the Iron Gloves and Belt of Strength on and became Thor once again. With his own War-Hammer, which was a copy of Mjolnir and Odin adopting him as his son, they journeyed back to Asgard. When Thor returned to Asgard angry at Odin and in search for the truth of Donald Blake, Red, who already had a dislike of him, took offence to this and stepped in. As things escalated, the two would come to blows. As the two equals in power battled, all of Asgard shook while Odin, Sif, Balder, Beta Ray Bill and the Warriors Three watched on. With Odin’s Palace falling apart and the Rainbow Bridge starting to violently vibrate, he put a stop to the fight. With the arrival of Frigga, Odin told them of the secrets of Blake and the wars fought as well. Thor was then gone as Red waited to hear Odin’s final word on his future. In the end Odin once again declared Red as his son and that he’ll be Thor of Asgard and with that Thor Odinson left for Earth. Myth Conceptions When Red came across Hulk and Aggy, he believed the green behemoth was attacking the boy and fought Hulk as Aggy ran. Little did Red know that the Hulk, his team the Pantheon and Betty Banner were trying to save Aggy from Jason the Renegade and bring Aggy to justice when he used an escape route hidden in the green monster at Fenway Park that teleported only the four of them to the forests of Asgard. As Red began to beat Hulk when Betty, Hogun, Hector, Fandral stepped in stopping the fight as Cassiopeia watched on. Later, after learning from Volstagg that Aggy was seen heading to Siingard’s Castle, Red with the Warriors Three, Hulk and those among the three Pantheon along with Betty went to find Aggy. They confronted the Frost Giants when Siingard called Hoarfen the Great Wolf, and before any could act Hoarfen ate both Aggy and the Hulk. As Hulk battled the dead armies of Hela in Hel, Red and the others fought off Hoarfen and the Frost Giants. The battle came to a sudden stop when the Hulk, thanks to Aggy convincing Hela to let them go, broke the jaw of Hoarfen to escape. When Hulk and the others left, Siingard vowed vengeance on Red's attack so Red and the Warriors Three happily beat the Frost Giants. A Much Needed Talk In the mountains of Asgard, as Sif, Balder and Beta Ray Bill battled giant Trolls, Red finally returned from his adventuring with the Warriors Three to help them defeated the monstrous Trolls. Happy to see Sif but sad that though the others would gratefully call him Thor she would not, they went off together in the hopes of working things out. The next day in the City of Asgard Red waited for Sif to join him to start their talk, and when she did they flew off to a place they can be alone. But before they could talk the place they choose turned out to be a wingless Dragon. Together they battled the Dragon and easily beat the beast, but when Red tried to embrace Sif, she, though gently this time, rebuffed him. After a heart-felt talk Red grudgingly accepted that she will never love him and thought it best to be just friends. Armor and the Man-God I Sing On the Sea of Marmora with a heated fight about to start between Thor and an Armored Loki, Sigyn sent a dove to summon Sif to stop it. Though with the aid of Red, Thor had beaten Loki and Blitziana finished off his Frost Giant or so it seemed, Loki attacked Thor again but when he destroyed the armor, to Red’s and the others shock it was empty. Sigyn revealed to them that though Loki’s body is not in the armor his spirit is. Just then Loki appeared to reveal that it was true that his wife magically made the armor to house his spirit from Mephisto's Realm. But as things got heated again between the brothers Red asked if he should step in and Sif told him that it was between them so he should stand down. After Loki got angry with Thor when he questioned Sigyn about her actions with the Blake-construct and his near annihilation, he seemingly came back to live. With things seemingly resolved Thor was ready to go, and this time to Red’s surprise Sif wanted to go with him. He asked if she was sure but she promised that when Ragnarok came she would return to fight. Knowing he should not stop her Thor, Sif and Blitziana flew off together as he worried about how he was gonna break the news to Big Daddy Odin. World Engine Though unknowing of the events at hand and with Eric Masterson slain in battle, a dying and comatose Beta Ray Bill and an exiled dying of the same disease Thor, Red had become the only Thor left. Despite Sif and the physicians of Asgard not knowing the cause and Red seemingly immune, Odin claimed it may be the work of Ragnarok, though he knew more than he’d let on. On Earth a dying Thor saw the World-Ash and later returned with the aid of Enchantress to discover Price, a mad scientist with visions from Fly Agaric of a new race of humans to come after Ragnarok, had built with the use of his clones a wheel secretly given to him by his boss to override the Tree’s natural cloak. World-Ash only needing one Thor for Ragnarok and Red being that began killing off all Thor's, which Price tried to speed things up by attempting to kill Thor. The World-Ash believing Ragnarok had come and the world had burned gave birth to children that instantly died. With the newborn’s dead the World-Ash set to fix its mistake and bring about the real Ragnarok. While Price watched his clones killed him, and as the tree continued to bring on the end Thor managed to stop it. Twilight of the Gods With an immune Red Norvell, a weakened Thor but alive thanks to Amora and Asgardians vanishing Odin knowing it was The Serpent God of Death Seth who was behind Price’s manipulation of Yggdrasill the World-Ash tree. Seeing a chance to save his people from Ragnarok, he replace their memories with fouls one and sent them a year back to live on Earth and to one day bring them back through Thor. Red woke human again and in the ocean a mile off shore, believing it all a dream he moved to a trailer park on the outskirts of Belleville in New Jersey. During that year Red became a freelance cameraman, had built up a criminal record by getting into fights with employers, bouncers, police officers and cab drivers. Red had even started seeing a woman named Sarbrina who he’d call Breena or Breenie. On top of all of New York City going nuts due to Onslaught’s attacks in Manhattan, Red would have issues of his own. After being attacked by Lenny Boffo’s goons for money he owed, Red was than attacked by a known mobster to the Jersey communities Johnny “The Gent” Nash and to his shock Sabrina’s husband. Red managing to dodge a round of bullets from Johnny and his boys, only to be sued for stealing camera equipment by the man you scared them off. As he set in his shot up trailer with Sabrina about to break up with him, a weakened Thor pulled his fathers sword Raven's Eye from Odin's thrown and both regained their godhood. The next day Red found a renewed Thor looking for him, he learned the fate of Odin now Wad, the other gods and the now war torn Asgard as well. Red stayed with Thor who before regaining his full might lost to Onslaught with the other heroes in their first battle, for the next three days they camped out on the Jersey shore hiding until right. Despite not liking each other they made peace and he even took the time to learn of Thor's time as Donald Blake. He watched as Jane Foster who came looking for Thor attended to on injured man Red found, and as he guarded the man's daughter the two mended his wounds. Though that wasn't the highlight of that last night, for Hela would appear to Red's unknowing surprise to a failing attempt to lure Thor. The next day Thor went off with others to face Onslaught, as Red stayed with Odin and on the Wad's request find the lost Asgardians. Lost Gods Odin had planned for his people to be restored by Thor and through the uses of his hammer but decades as the drunken homeless mortal Wad has scattered his memories, and with Thor sacrificing himself to stop Onslaught a week ago Red had become his only hope. After Red’s celebrations in a local tavern the renewal of his godhood, he and Wad made their way back to his trailer when Wad felt the death of Hal Daws a mortal Asgardian. Once there they were attacked by Seth’s Men In Black but they were no match for Red who easily beat them back. The next morning with a list of the Lost Gods he flew of to find them, with no luck convincing teacher Barry Landers, he managed to get Officer Ericka Velez and Corporate Specialist Tso Zhung to come see Wad. Though they didn’t believe him about being Gods, they agreed to come with Red due to the attacks by Men In Black on them. Once at Red’s trailer they found Wad gone when Barry, being chased by the Men In Black and their leader a mystically enchanted armored “Iron Man” style warrior Man In Black showed up. As Red and the armored Man In Black fought well Ericka lad down cover fire, Red’s War-Hammer mysterious broke against the leaders attack. A stunned Red was then blasted by him, as he lay dying they left to let Ericka, Tso and Barry to watch him die, leaving them with no clue what to do. With his death he should have gone to Valhalla but instead found himself in the Dimension of Death. A domain devoid of hope and filled with rage, a realm ruled by Seth. When Ericka found the rest of the Lost Gods a Freda Barker came to them looking for her nephew Howie, she told them of how the Men In Black took Wad and Pietro Vizarri. Say for Freddie Moyer who was still recovering from their first fight with Seth at the World-Ash tree, and Vincent Starwit who choose to stay with his family the Lost Gods would find Wad and Pietro. With the aid of Ulik and Amora, who had escaped the Frost Giants and a Rock Troll ruled Asgard, magically ported them to the Realm of the Dead. But once there they found themselves met by an army of Death troopers, and things got worse when a dead Red with Lorelei appeared. Even with the aid of Frost Giants Mroht and Pyllar who came looking for Amora, where defeated and taken to Seth’s dungeon, say for Howie who hid and Tso who seemingly ran off. Red under Seth’s control felt no emotion or conscience was fill with hate towards them, though largely with Ericka who he tortured over and over again. Later when Howie tried to save them only to be captured by Lorelei, Ericka would break free as would the others but with Red having destroyed their weapons they looked for Wad and Pietro. Having split up Erika and her team found Wad and Pietro, who some how due to Tso who thanks to Seth was returned back into Loki fought, turned back into Grand Vizier. As the Death Troopers cute of their exit Vizier ported them back to Erika, while Ulik and his team found the Frost Giants as they tried to escape Red attacked. But before Red could stop them Vizier appeared and ported them to safety. Seth unhappy with Red for allowing them to escape but decides to to allow Odin’s plan to happen and with all the Asgardians restored, he’ll destroy Yggdrasill and with it all human life as well. As Seth with his army attacked a Rock Troll ruled Asgard, Erika and her team along with Odin and Freda went to stop him. While Red went to Bryce Canyon National Park in Utah at a mountain point called Thor’s Hammer were Ulik and his team aided by Vizier, a now willing Vincent fought him. Red enraged by their attacks strikes the ground of Thor’s Hammer with the power of his War-Hammer and in an instant all over the world and even among Asgard all to their confusion had once again became their true self's. Red had not only restored all the Lost Gods but brought himself back to live with his hammer, feeling the pain of what he had done Red was grateful when Ulik and the others forgave him. Together they joined the fight in Asgard against Seth and his forces, but when Seth stuns Odin and attacks Yggdrasill everyone feeling the sudden pain Red managed to stop Seth with a hit to the head by a thrown War-Hammer. Seth turn his attack on Red but as Red absorbs the blast with his hammer when Loki, who turned on Seth once he learned that he’ll die alone with rest had freed himself from his trap blasted Seth. These give the others a chance to attack but Seth blasted them aside like nothing but all this was so Odin my regain his strength and finally defeat Seth. Moments after Odin vanquished Seth summoned all Asgardians home in celebration, the mysterious Dark Gods who unbeknownst to them the battle between Odin and Seth had caught their attention. Dark Gods waited with the plans to strike at whoever won and with Odin weakened from his victor over Seth they struck, laying waste to all of Asgard, and leaving nothing but rubble and debris in their wake. Dark Gods The Dark Gods had conquered Asgard, slain and captured its people as they made a humiliated Odin witness their victory. When Thor returned he with the aid of Destroyer (Preston Case), Hercules, Replicus, a freed Warriors Three, Sif, Balder rescued Odin and together they defeated the Dark Gods. Its assumed that Red was freed with the other Asgardians, but with all that had happened and with the celebration of victory underway all seemed to have forgotten about Roger Norvell. Even Odin the All-Father who had made him a Thunder God and claimed him as his son seemingly forgotten him. Final Ragnarok In the final Ragnarok, which Loki started by freeing Surtur and Thor learning of Those Who Sit Above in Shadow feeding on the Ragnarok cycle put an end to it, Red's fate during and after is unknown. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Like Thor, he is superhumanly strong. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. Known Powers: Its been stated by Odin that Red is equal to that of the original Thor, and though he possesses the some powers Red has so far shown the following. Weather Control: Like Thor, he is the god of thunder and has control over the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. The powers are shown as being channeled through his War-Hammer. *''Electrical Immunity: Like Thor, he also shows an immunity to the effects of lightning and electricity. '''Superhuman Speed': Like Thor, he possesses the superhuman ability to move at speeds such as 115 miles per hour and faster. Via War-Hammer, he can fly at lightspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Like Thor, he has a highly efficient musculature that produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: Like Thor, his body is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. His flesh and bones are several times denser than a human's. *''Disease Immunity: immune to all terrestrial diseases due to his god-like physical constitution. *Longevity'': He is extremely long-lived (though not completely immune to aging) Red also has access to other powers provided by his enchanted War-Hammer, a copy of Mjolnir. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He initially needed Thor's belt of strength (Megingjord) and his gloves for holding Mjolnir, though now all he needs is his own hammer. | Transportation = Using his War-Hammer Red can fly, even at lightspeed, and levitate. Red can also teleport between dimensions using his hammer, like the real Thor. | Weapons = A War-Hammer, his copy of the hammer Mjolnir. This hammer was also forged from Uru metal. It is virtually unbreakable, and allows Red to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. He can also channel his godly energies through Mjolnir into blasts so powerful that they can slay even immortals. Like Mjolnir it can absorb other energies into itself, which Red can then release. The War-Hammer obeys Red’s commands as though it were alive, and if Red’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire. Using this command over its War-Hammer’s flight path, he is able to use the hammer to fly, achieving escape velocities. The hammer can also transform Red into his civilian guises. It is unknown whether Red does transform and if so, whether his hammer becomes a cane as well. By spinning the hammer in a circle, Red can open portals to other dimensions. It is unknown if it also allowed him to travel in time, like the original Mjolnir could. Enchantments surrounding this copy Mjolnir prevent it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. It is unknown if the same people are worthy to lift this hammer as the original Thor's, but it can be safe to assume they can. | Notes = * Though he first named as Red Norvell in Thor #273 back in 1978, Red's full name Roger Norvell wouldn't be revealed until Thor #478 in 1994. * Though Red possesses the essence thus the powers of Thor, he also has the same skills and over all abilities too. * Even though Red does appear to be slightly taller and heavier then Thor, this maybe to due more with the artist interpretation then fact. * He is fully the God of Thunder and no longer needs the Belt of Strength or Thor's Iron Gloves. ** When he died during the Twilight of the Gods and brought back Red was still a God and never turn into his former human self. ** Also during this event Red's hammer was broken and then seen repaired, it can be assumed that like Thor had done in Thor vol 1 #478 Red fixed it himself in a similar manner. | Trivia = * Red is the only one of all the Thors who became the God of Thunder by going through a "trial" where with Megingjord (the Belt of Strength) went through the Fires of Geirrodur to attain the Iron Gloves of Thor, and not by lifting Mjolnir. * He has gained the powers of Thor three times: When he first acquired the essence of the Thunder God, when Odin brought him back to life and made him Thor, and finally when all the gods were made mortal he regained his godhood when Thor did. * Red was noted to have a rage equal to that of Odin's by Odin himself. * When Red became mortal again he briefly dated Sabrina which he nicknamed Breena or Breenie, who unbeknownst to him was married to Johnny the Gent. A known criminal in the communities of New Jersey where Red was living. * In all the time Red possessed his own War-Hammer a copy of Mjolnir he never officially gave it a name, just referred to the War-Hammer as Enchanted Mallet or Magic Hammer. | Marvel = http://marvel.com/universe/Norvell, Red | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-rednorvell.html * Marvel Directory }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Odin Family